A Chibichan at Hellsing's company
by Kasan
Summary: Alucard ist ein wahrlich furchteinflössender Vampir. Als kleiner Quälgeist der Organisation erst recht! Read and Review!


A Chibi-chan at Hellsing's Company

Part 1/6

Genre: Humor, (leicht) Romance (aber erst ziemlich am Schluss)

Disclaimer: Nix meins...glaube ich zumindest

WARNING: ACHTUNG, ACHTUNG Ich habe keine Ahnung von der Serie und dem Manga! All mein nichtvorhandenes Wissen beruht auf meinen Hellsingverrückten Freundinnen Jamew und DarkOtachi. Sollten die Charaktere alzu OOC sein, wendet euch daher bitte an sie sämtliche Schuld von sich weis Ich habe gerade mal die 1., 3. und eine der letzten Folgen gesehen. Bitte seit nachsichtig, in der Nacht, in der der Großtel der Geschichte entstanden ist (Kapitel 1-4 ½) war ich bis halb acht morgens wach und in Gesellschaft oben genannter Freundinnen. Die Chappis sind zwar kurz, ich hoffe aber, dass sie euch trotzdem gefallen

Widmung: Darky-chan und jamew war echt ne geile Nacht, gell?

PS: PREMIERE!!!! Keine Shônen-ai fanfic g

„Walter, Kaffee"„Jawohl; Sir Integral"ergeben goss der alte Butler der, am Tisch sitzenden, Lady Integra ein. „Wo ist eigentlich Alucard?"fragte sie beiläufig in die entspannte Stille hinein.

„Er hat soeben ein Päcken von Iscariot erhalten und müsste sich in seinem Raum befinden"Sofort war es mit der Ruhe vorbei.

„WAS? Was hat er den jetzt schon wieder mit diesen durchgeknallten Katholiken am Hut?"

Darauf konnte Walter lediglich die Schulter zucken.

Integra war dieser Umstand alles andere als geheuer, so ließ sie Arbeit Arbeit sein und machte sich auf in das Kellergewölbe, um zu erfahren, was ihr loyaler Diener mit Enrico und Co zu schaffen hatte.

Schnellen Schrittes hastete sie durch die endlosen Gänge des Untergeschosses und hoffte den Vampir an gewohnter Stelle ausfindig zu machen, da sie sonst wohl viel Zeit würde investieren müssen.

Plötzlich stoppte sie.

Da war eindeutig ein Geräusch, da, aus dieser Türe.

Aber Alucard bewegte sich doch immer geradezu lautlos? Ein Einbrecher?

Wieder ertönte ein gedämpfter Fluch durch die geschlossene Türe. Kampfbereit zog Integra ihren Säbel und stieß kraftvoll die Türe auf.

„Keine Bewegung Sie..."dann stutzte sie. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lag ein Haufen roter Kleidung, eindeutig konnte sie Alucards Mantel identifizieren. Mitten in diesem Klamottenberg saß eine kleine Gestalt, die verzweifelt bemüht war, den überdimensionalen roten Hut vom Kopf zu bekommen.

Vorsichtig näherte sich die junge Frau und hob den Hut hoch. Große rote Augen sahen dankbar zu ihr hoch. „Vielen Dank Tante"grinste der schwarzhaarige Junge und zeigte seine spitzen Eckzähne „A-Alucard?"fragte Integra verwirrt und überging somit erst einmal die unschmeichelhafte Anrede mit 'Tante'.

„Das ist aber nicht nett. Wer bist du denn, sollte ich dich kennen? Woher weißt du meinen Namen?"maulte der kleine Vampir und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Integra wieder gefangen.

„WAS SOLL DER SCHEIß? VERARSCHEN KANN ICH MICH AUCH ALLEINE, WIRD SOFORT WIEDER ERWACHSEN..."sie hätte sicherlich noch weiter getobt, doch dann stutzte sie.

Tränen hatten sich in den großen Kinderaugen gebildet und nun begann der Junge zu heulen.

Von der Situation überfordert und ratlos ließ sie sich neben ihm in die Knie sinken. Zögerlich zog sie den Kleinen in ihre Arme und strich ihm unbeholfen über den Rücken.

„Nicht weinen...ich...ich meinte es nicht so"Immer noch schluchzend blickte Chibi-Alucard auf. „Warum snief warst du denn so...so... heul böse auf mich?"Integra seufzte resigniert, dass würde noch was werden.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ein geöffnetes Päckchen am Boden, indem sich eine leere Flasche befand. Auf dem Absender stand die Adresse Iscariots. Die stecken also dahinter, aber was bezwecken sie?

Nachdenklich betrachtete sie wieder den Jungen in ihrem Arm, der sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hatte. „Lass uns erst einmal nach oben gehen" murmelte sie und hob den Vampir hoch.

Nur hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm wirklich KEINE seiner alten Klamotten mehr passte. So hatte sie plötzlich einen nackten Jungen auf dem Arm.

Das wird echt anstrengendIhr Pessimismus sollte sich wiedereinmal bewahrheiten.


End file.
